


Perfect Men

by arlene28



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, Multi, PoC, Rape, unconcious sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	Perfect Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikecommandher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/gifts).



Perfect Men

You sigh as you finally manage to put away the last of your belongings. It had been scary to move to a whole new town by yourself but now your new home was completely unpacked, you were feeling very optimistic about your future. There’s a knock on your door and you open it with a huge smile.

“Hello, my name is Joseph.” An attractive priest says to you.

“Um, hi.” You answer softly, unsure of why he’d be knocking at your door.

“I live next door with my two brothers, Jack and Cullen.” He smiles, gesturing to two attractive blonde men standing next to him.

“We just figured we would introduce ourselves.” The one called Cullen grins.

“And invite you to a garden party that we’re throwing in your honour.” Jack drawls.

“Really?” You grin happily.

“Of course. A ‘get to know your neighbours’ garden party.” Joseph smiles.

“I’d love to. Thank you so much.” You say giddily.

“We’ll see you Saturday.” Cullen smiles.

“About two p.m.?” Jack asks.

“Okay.” You grin, closing the door as they walk away.

Saturday will be so much fun!

 

The party ends up being a lot of fun. You manage to meet so many neighbours and they all seem so nice. The nicest of them all are the triplets who threw the party for you. You can’t believe how lucky you are to have them as neighbours. Jack and Cullen are soldiers, both commanders. Joseph is the local priest. You really couldn’t have better neighbours.

“Well, I suppose I should head home. Thank you for the party.” You smile to the triplets as the party dies down.

“Oh, come on. One more drink?” Joseph smiles, holding a glass of drink out to you.

“I really shouldn’t.” You chuckle, realising you four are the only ones still here.

“One more won’t hurt.” Jack smirks.

“It’s not like you have far to go.” Cullen grins.

“Okay then.” You giggle, taking the glass.

You drink it down and have a dance with each brother.

“I really should head back.” You sigh, feeling a little woozy.

You take a step and stumble, Jack catching you easily.

“Oh! Thank you. Guess I’m a little more drunk than I thought.” You slur, leaning into Jack’s body.

It’s strange though, you honestly didn’t realise you’d drunk enough to get tipsy.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Jack smiles, helping you walk along.

“Thanks.” You smile.

It takes a moment for you to realise his leading you towards their house instead of yours. You tense but Jack continues to lead you along.

“It’s okay. Can’t leave you alone in this state.” He says softly.

You nod, after all, they’re all such good men that you can trust them. Right? Jack leads you into the house and up the stairs. He leads you into a bedroom and you tense again, head spinning even more.

“You can sleep here for the night.” Joseph says, walking behind you and Jack.

“Okay.” You mumble, feeling weak.

Jack lays you down on the bed and begins to pull at your clothes.

“W-wait!” You mutter weakly, unable to move.

“It’s okay, we’re going to look after you.” Cullen smirks, walking into the room.

You try to raise your arms to push Jack away but they won’t move.

“Stop!” You mewl as Jack gets you down to your underwear.

The brothers just grin down at you, looking truly frightening. Jack lifts you into a sitting position and Joseph undoes the clasp of your bra. You whimper as Jack lays you back down and pulls your bra off completely. Cullen crawls onto the bed and pulls your panties down. Tears fill your eyes and run down your face at how helpless you are.

“No! Stop!” You gasp, sobbing.

“Sh, it’s okay. You’ll have fun.” Joseph says sweetly.

You mewl as Cullen pushes your legs open and groans as he sees your bared pussy. The three men lower their heads, Jack and Joseph sucking your nipples into their mouths as Cullen buries his face into your folds.

“Stop!” You sob, feeling pleasure flood your body even as your mind screams at you.

Jack stands up and strips his clothes off before pushing Cullen away from you and kneeling between your legs.

“Hey! Why do you get her first?” Cullen yells, pulling Jack away.

“I spiked her drink!” Jack growls, pushing Cullen.

You blink as you see Joseph kneel over you with a sick grin, naked body flushed.

“Soldiers. Always fighting. I, however, was the one that got you to drink it.” He coos into your ear.

“Please! Don’t do this!” You sob brokenly.

You cry out in pain as Joseph suddenly pushes his cock deep into your unwilling pussy. You finally manage to move, weakly lifting your arms and trying to push at his chest.

“Dammit! I can’t believe he got to her first!” Jack growls.

Your hands fall to the bed and your eyes slide closed, the world going black. Joseph groans as you pass out, loving the way your limp body feels beneath him. 

“Oh! You two should feel how good she is.” Joseph grinds out between clenched teeth.

His hips slam against your mound again and again. It makes a wonderful skin against skin noise and his cock is making a squelching noise as it slides in and out of your wet pussy. Joseph’s thrusts speed up as he reaches his edge, groaning as he cums inside you. His brothers groan too, impatient to have their turns with you.

Joseph pulls out of you and groans as he sees his cum leaking out of you. As soon as he’s out of the way, Jack takes his place. Jack grips your thighs and pushes your legs up against your chest. He slams himself deep inside your bruised and torn cunt with a low moan.

“She really does feel good.” He groans.

You come around as Jack starts to piston in and out of you. You choke on a sob as you realise the person on top of you has changed and Cullen is stripping off too.

“Stop! Please! It hurts!” You plead weakly, trying to push your legs back down.

“Oh please! You’ve wanted this since you moved in.” Cullen snorts.

“Or did you think we hadn’t noticed?” Joseph smiles from where he’s lying on the bed next to you.

“Watching Cullen clean the car shirtless, watching me do my workouts and staring at Joseph whenever he goes jogging.” Jack pants as he fucks you.

“You were just imagining us fucking you, weren’t you?” Cullen smirks.

You sob from their words, knowing that they’re right. You did imagine them fucking you but not like this! You never once thought they were the type of people to do this.

“Please stop! Please! It hurts!” You cry, trying to squirm from beneath Jack’s weight.

Jack just smirks and begins to slam into you even harder. It really does hurt, his cock rubbing against all the tears Joseph made whilst also making his own. His cock slams into your cervix and you know it’s being bruised. You act in pure fear and pain, lashing out to slap Jack across his face. The feeling of joy at being able to move evaporates as he freezes above you with a look of fury.

“Grab her arms and legs.” Jack growls.

You cry out as Joseph grabs one arm and leg and Cullen grabs the other arm and leg. They keep you pinned in position for Jack as his heads wrap around your throat. He squeezes tight as you try to struggle. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears and your eyes feel like they’re being squeezed too. Jack starts pounding into you again as your vision fades to black. The last thing you’re aware of as you fall unconscious again is Jack growling as he cums deep inside you.

“My turn.” Cullen snaps, watching your body shudder as Jack releases your throat.

“I can’t believe the slut slapped me!” Jack snarls, moving off your prone body.

“Relax Jack, by the time we’re done with her, she’ll know her place.” Joseph says soothingly.

Cullen chuckles and takes his place between your legs, marvelling at how his white skin stands out against your chocolate coloured skin. He slowly rubs the tip of his cock along your folds, moaning as he gets covered in his brother’s cum and your blood coated juices.

“Did you have to knock her out? You know I prefer it when they fight back.” Cullen growls at Jack.

“She hit me!” Jack shouts.

“That’s enough! Cullen, there will be plenty of chances to have her struggling. After all, she rents her house from us and it’s not like we’re going to report her missing or not paying rent.” Joseph smirks.

“And it’s our store that she’s supposed to start working in so no one will report her missing from there either.” Jack grins.

“Not that she knows that.” Cullen hums as he fills you.

Cullen immediately starts a punishing pace, already close to his edge due to watching his brothers have you.

“I get to go first next time.” Cullen groans, gritting his teeth as he slams into you.

“Fine.” His brothers sigh, getting dressed.

Cullen yells out as he cums deep inside you, dropping over your body and biting into your neck. After a while he rolls off you, letting Jack and Joseph chain and gag you. Cullen rummages through a bedside drawer and pulls out a plug, pushing it into your wrecked cunt, trying to push as much sperm as possible back into you.

“She’ll look good with her belly swollen with our child.” Jack groans as he looks down at you.

“She looks good now, with her belly bulging from our cum.” Joseph grins.

“She’ll look even better crying and begging us to stop next time.” Cullen smirks, pulling on his own clothes.

All three men nod in agreement and leave the room, locking the door behind them before heading to bed.


End file.
